Secret Saturdays: Beyond A Wendigo
by Sephiria Arks
Summary: Ever since the Wendigo Tales, the Secret Scientists are up to taking down Argost, before any more evil can be unleashed by him. But things are trickier than it seems, as they run into problems and many unanswered questions that cross their path. Will Argost finally be brought down? Sequel to Secret Saturdays: Tales of the Wendigo.
1. Chapter 1

The summer heat seemed to have been a haunting effect on all of us, as it came crashing after a late spring rain slowly floated on by. I groaned a small bit as I sat up on my bed, and looked at the deep purple sky, that was glowing with revealing stars. Wiping the sweat off of my forehead, I slid out from under the thin cotton bed sheets, and walked across the warm carpet of my room.

A warm breeze had slowly slipped through my open window, moments before I could step out of the hallway and unknowingly found myself in front of Paul's room. The light coming from under the door told me that he was still awake, and I slowly pushed open the door. My eyes took the sight of seeing him on the floor, doing rather quick pushups and he shifted himself into sit-up position in a fast, yet, easy movement. Entering without a single sound, I continued to watch him till he got up onto his feet and saw my reflection in the mirror. He turned around rather quickly, and he let out a small breath of relief.

"Alright, how long were you there? And what are you doing up? Because you went to bed two hours ago."

Walking over to his bed, I leaned up against his bedpost frame. My fingers grazed the scenery of some unknown forest area that was carved into the frame.

"I've been here for only a few minutes, and the heat woke me up. You know I'm not a fan of the heat."

He laughed a small bit at my words, and threw a small stone at me. I managed to dodge before it could even hit me, and it landed on the bed. Laughing a small bit, I picked up the small smooth stone that he got when he went hiking down by a riverbed, a couple years back. Playing around with it for a few moments, I threw it back at him and he caught it easily.

"Now, you're just showing off are you?"

"Not my fault that I can catch things easily. So what brought you to my room?" 

"I really have no idea, my feet brought me here."

His laughed ranged out through the room once more, and he took a few steps towards me. I grasped one of his hands, and he pulled me up against him while planting a kiss on my lips. His other hand trailed down from my shoulder to my wrist, lingering across the scars that his fingers have traced over one too many times, to where he had the scars memorized.

He slowly pulled away from me, and I could see the regret that was slowly overtaking his eyes. He knew that he let me down, by not being there to defend me when the attack began.

"Paul. . . You were there before he could have killed me. . . We're all late for something once in a while, sometimes in the battlefield, an event, or being there when someone really needs you at that moment. But as long that you can still get there, everything just might turn out fine in the end."

"I – I just wish that I'd been there sooner, than later."

"Promise me, right now Paul, that whatever game Argost is playing here, we put this behind us when it ends. And we move on from it, and don't ever look back it."

'Though there a problem to that promise, Miranda. Can we really put the past behind us after it's all over? Cause we've all seen you look back at the past, and use it as examples before. Even though we say to forget it, we just don't forget it easily."

"You do make things difficult, Paul. And remember, you have as much difficulty as I do, when letting go. But I'm willingly wanting to put this all behind, the sooner the better we can just move and finally have some peace and quiet."

He let out a bit of a deep sigh, and I knew that he needed sometime to think over my words for now. Walking towards the door, I heard him say something before I could even step out of the room.

"Yet, after you passed out, I spent days on end trying to find out who did this to you. The doctors didn't tell us about the flesh until, after you were being checked out of the hospital. Doc had to convince the lab that it was at, to give us a small sample so we could analyze it. And here we are, hunting the man who began this new battle."

"But the main question is, how long will this whole thing last before it comes falling down in the end? That's what I'm really concern about here."

I briskly walked out of the room, and entered my room. My fingers activated the small lock on the door, and I fell on top of my bed moments after that. My room was still warm, but I wasn't really caring at the moment. Turning onto my side, I kind of curled up a small bit and stared out the open window.

The warm breeze grazed my skin, drying it very slowly, and hardening a small tear that slowly slipped out from my eye. The call of an owl broke me out of my stupor, and it fluttered about on my windowsill, looking at me then back to the night sky. Slowly getting up, I walked over to it and brushed it soft rusty-colored feathers. It gave out a small cry, and nearly nipped at my fingers. Laughing a small bit, I sat down a few inches away from the owl.

"You knew somehow, I was upset, huh? I don't expect an answer from an owl like you, but having you here just for now and letting me pet you, it's good enough."

It shifted a small bit, becoming a creature that looked as though it had been carved out of stone or wood, by a skilled crafter. Brushing my fingertips through its feathers, some feathers came loose and settled down onto the carpet, and it shook itself a small bit to free a few loose feathers.

A light knock filled the silence, and the owl twisted its head to see who wanted to be let in to the room. Slowly getting up, I kept my eyes on the owl as I made my way towards the door. Undoing the lock and slowly opening the door, I peaked through the small opening and saw no one standing there in the hallway. Poking my head out, I saw a folded piece of paper on the floor with my name on top of it. Grabbing it, I shut the door once more and threw the folded note on my dresser, and headed back over to the owl.

It cocked its head at me, and gave out a small cry as I merely sat down. Letting out a sigh, I raised an eyebrow at the owl.

"You want me to read what the note says huh?"

Getting up, I grabbed the note and opened it up. It didn't have many words, except that its contents caused me to become cold to my core.

 _ **We're no longer playing any more games now. – V.V.**_

The owl gave out a small cry from my windowsill, and I saw it take off into the night sky. Silence was all that I heard, except for the sound of the crickets engulfing the night sounds, there was no other noise came to be that night.


	2. Chapter 2

"So Dr. Grey, is no longer a part of this mission to apprehend Argost anymore?"

 _"Yes Dr. Saturday, she's staying out of everything till it settles. Bad enough that out of every Scientist, he choose her, but taunting her now with notes like the one I sent you, she's out now. I'll be keeping my eyes on her and assisting as much that I can from here. We need to figure out why she's his main target here first, before we all continue any further. Good luck."_

"You too, Paul, and watch Miranda carefully. If she remembers something, even the smallest detail, tell us."

 _"Will do, but who knows when that will happen. And as Miranda would put it, be careful and stay safe."_

Turning off the monitor, I looked over at Drew and I could see that she was a bit concern. But the gears in her head, they were picking up speed.

"Drew, what are you thinking of?"

"This pattern, it's a bit familiar somehow. The Yeti Sample, the note. . . It's like I heard of it somewhere before. But for all of this to even happen, Argost had to been given a real good reason to do all this. . . Possibly from someone who felt threatened, had to give him a reason."

"Are there any documents from then, that we can use now?"

"Possibly, lets see what we can dig up. Zak is at most in bed by now, but at most he's awake and hanging out with Doyle."

I simply nodded my head at Drew at her comment, and the two of us walked off towards library. Entering the library, the two of us quickly got to work looking through every year that Drew could possible think about in mind. Every single document, we completely went over again and again, till we stopped around midnight.

"What could we have missed?"

"We both thought of every year that we could possibly think of, Doc, maybe, we're just thinking and choosing the wrong years? Do you want me to get Doyle to help us out?"

"He might have some information about this, than we do. Maybe a bit more, due to his past and hanging out with every single bad guy that we possibly know of. So it's worth a shot."

"I'll grab him, and meet you back here."

Drew pecked a small kiss on my cheek, and quickly left the room to get her brother. Opening up some documents, I skimmed through them, trying to see if there were any connections that relate to now. Out of everything that we could have possibly pulled up from our library and databases, we weren't getting any results. I could hear the door opening behind me, and taking a small glance behind, I saw Doyle stretching a small bit while walking next to Drew.

"So what are you guys looking for exactly? Cause I have no idea."

"These events that are happening right now, Doyle, they're similar to ones that happened before. I remembered them happening once, but I can't place what year? Think your criminal knowledge might help us?"

"Yeah, so these events they deal with what? Argost attacking someone and notes appearing randomly?"

"Basically yes, Doyle. Know something, that we don't?"

"Um yeah, Doc. Try the year 1995, that was major event for us bad guys. And we all know who did it too, cause he didn't hide it from us."

"Who Doyle?"

"One person Doc, V.V. Argost himself. The first time he did it, we all knew it was plain genius. He was paid to do it too, like big bucks, and he went after the target. The target, god he lived, cause he got to a hospital before he could really die. After that, the taunting started, but it could be different now. But anyways, the first target had enough of all it and well . . . died."

"Doyle, you're not telling us something. So tell."

"Okay, Drew. The dudes death, it was staged to look like suicide had really happened. That's what the police rolled it as, but we bad guys, we got the truth and knew it was murder from then on. The rest, it became history. Now, Argost only does deals if the target really catches his interest. Other than that, he hasn't gotten any new targets till now."

"So someone had to tip Argost well enough to do this. Someone with a lot of money, resources and everything in his pocket, but the main question is who? And why Miranda?"

"Okay, I can't answer the who, but I can for the why question. Miranda, she's a weak link. But she's hold the Secret Scientists together quite will, since it's started. She's the glue here to keeping all you guys from tearing each other apart. She falls, you guys fall. Well, I can't help any further from here. Ever since I've been working with you guys, my renegade status, it's been drying up."

Drew and I both stared at Doyle, and he merely shrugged his shoulders at the both of us. Letting out a deep sigh, I merely nodded my head at him and looked back at the archives. Bringing up the year 1995, I skimmed through every single article, till the ones that we were looking for appeared.

"Thanks for the information Doyle, this is going to help a lot. All we need to do now is find this person, and drop by for a visit."

"No problem Doc, and what if every single link that we can find leads to a dead end? Then what happens?"

"Then we have a lot of trouble coming at us, little brother. And it probably won't be pleasant at all."

I nodded my head in agreement with Drew, and I sent copies of the articles and the information Doyle gave us to the other Secret Scientists. Hopefully, this past event will help us now, and we could possibly be a step further in this whole thing. And the further we go into it, it's going to become more complicated, as we're ending up with more questions than answers. But us Scientists, we aren't done here yet. However long Argost will be keeping us in his game of cat and mouse, and we'll be right behind him. No matter what comes at us.

"Doyle, I think I know how you can help us further. You might not like it, but I need you to head to Paul's place and train Miranda. Train her in any form of combat that she will agree too. She needs to be ready for whatever comes our way, and we aren't going to allow her to die like she nearly did some time ago."

"I'll see what I can do, Doc."

"And be patient with her, Doyle. She'll be slow at first, but she'll be quick to catch on. Plus she's secretly stubborn. . . So don't match her in anger, unless something provoked her to be stubborn, other than that she is rather calm."

"Got it sis, and stop feeding me the necessary information on people, okay? If I'm going to train someone, then I'll need to see how they are first hand. Can't have people give me information, as it becomes a conflict on how the person should be trained. We're all like a strand of DNA, each one different from the next, and so is a person's training. So I'll get going, and be there in morning. Send him a notice that I'm coming, and I'll get his coordinates from the database. Later."

He left the room with a smug grin on his face, and I looked over at Drew with a worried look on my face. She was sharing the same expression as I was.

"Think this was a mistake, Doc?"

"He's the busiest of us here, Drew, and Miranda needs to be ready. I just hope that whatever he throws at her, she can handle it."


	3. Chapter 3

Being stuck babysitting one of the Secret Scientists, it's not a plan that I'd ever intend to happen at all. But she was a rather interesting person to study, and I could see that she'll be difficult to train. Especially with Cheechoo around her constantly.

The two of us, we both had different ideas on what to do exactly. Train her to be ready for what might happen in the future or focus on her memory. We were at major odds with each other, ever since I came and slowly studied her.

She kept to herself for most of the day, staying calm and quiet when it was needed. Paul managed to expose her laughter and smiles, but looking at her in the eyes I could see that she was in pain. She was hiding her problems, keeping them closed within her and away from everyone. Sometimes, she would be lost in thought and looked as though she was searching for something. Something long lost to her.

But this was just the beginning of my observations.

Grey refused many of my suggestions of fighting, except for the basics of hand-to-hand combat, karate, and a lot of self-defense, but she wouldn't go further than that. She was afraid of hurting people, and I knew she wasn't one to begin or join a fight.

"Okay, so out of everything that I know of, you denied a lot of stuff. You have got to stop being so afraid of hurting people, here."

Her head jerked up from the book that she was reading, and look at me with confused eyes for a second. Within the next moment, she merely just rolled her eyes and went back to reading the book. Running my fingers through my Mohawk, I grabbed the book from her hands and slammed it down on the table.

"Look, every single moment you are living in danger and right now, you are at a vulnerable point! You can't just stick with the basics and live off of those, you need to learn new techniques and different defenses. So stop acting like you're going to be safe being isolate and get training! Because right now, it's like you given up fighting!"

"You understand a world of fighting Doyle, you grew up in it. I grew up in a world, where things were resolved through treaties, conferences, and words. . . My family, we used fighters to keep us safe if we chose to not fight. But sometimes we were the fighters, but then things would be different. . ."

"And what does that have to deal with now? Just because you chose peace over the fight, doesn't mean you have stop actually hurting people. I've seen you do basic combat before with the Secret Scientists, so why are you holding yourself back now?"

"Because if I get further training, I might lose myself to the fight and not be able to stop myself. So it's best to stop here all together, and not do anymore training. So please, just let me stay out of this whole thing. I rather not be involved anymore, than I already was."

She left the room before I could say another word to her, just as Paul walked in. We both listened to her footsteps going up the staircase nearby, and the closing of her bedroom door. Falling onto the armchair, I could tell that doing any training with her was going to take a long while to even do.

"She stands by her choices, Doyle, you need to convince her that she needs to fight. I know that she will hate me if I help you, but if you need any help, I'm here."

"Think we can create a scenario?"

"Best to not put her through a scenario, last time that happened. . . It was five years back, and we're still regretting it."

"Should I ask why?"

"Probably not, but I will tell you a few details. David had to give her therapy, so she could get some proper sleep and not be on high alert since we did our scenario. And that was all because we thought she wasn't coming and no one thought to send her a notice if she was coming."

"Oh man, I should have been there. Would have been recording it and laughing my head off."

"She kicked Epsilon off the second floor, and he landed on a table that was down on the first floor. Completely accidental."

"That bad, okay. So skip the scenario then, fine. Then what do we do?"

"Don't know, that part you'll have to come up with. But I'm here to help you."

"Can we get her sister involved? Cause if you think of it, when she and Abby meet, they go at each others necks."

"See if Abby will come and get Miranda to change her mind, but also inform her of everything that's happened so far. Not sure if she'll accept, but it's worth a shot. So good luck."

Nodding my head, I pulled my phone and clicked on Abby's number. It dialed for a while, and she finally picked up.

" _Instead of coming after me, you're keeping your distance now? Cute, Blackwell."_

"I need some help with your sister, Miranda. Think you can get down her and provoke her into fighting?"

 _"That might be interesting to me. What do you want me to do and why do you want me to provoke her?"_

"A dead man is back, and he went after your sister. We can't figure out his next move, and we all have no idea if he is going to attack again. He's playing with us."

 _"And who's the dead man?"_

"Argost, that's who. So are you coming or what?"

 _"I'll be there as soon as I can. We may have shared the same side, but he wasn't my favorite villain, here. I was actually a bit terrified of that man."_

She immediately hung up on me, and I let out a deep breath. I hope that by calling her, won't be a major regret in the end. And I also hope that she won't end up killing us all. She's the best person that I know that can get Miranda's anger to really flare up, and possibly get her into the fight.


	4. Chapter 4

It was going to be a day or two before Abby gets here, but while I was waiting for her arrival I kept on training with Miranda. Her defense had picked up its game, but there was still a lot of room for improvement. That is if she will agree to have further training.

"It looks as though you've been waiting for something or someone, Doyle. What's keeping you distracted?"

"Just some thoughts. But none of them are for your concerns, Grey."

She merely rolled her eyes at me, as we walked up the staircase to the front porch, where Paul was leaning over the railing watching us. He just merely nodded his head at me, but I didn't give him a response back. Between the both of us, we didn't want Miranda to explode at us for letting her sister come here.

"You two better tell me what you're hiding soon, because I am not a fan of surprises. So might as well confess while you still got the chance."

"So if you find out, what ill you do? Kill us?"

"No, I'll just be angry and most likely shut the both of your out of my life for a few hours."

Paul laughed a small bit as he pulled Miranda up against him, and she merely rolled her eyes once more. Hopefully Paul will be able to keep her happy, till Abby gets here. Then we both can watch war break loose.

"Hope that you guys don't mind me coming early. And by early, I mean the day after you called me."

Turning around, Abby was at the base of the stairs, her gray eyes staring up at us with excitement and the will to crush us all setting in. The wind lifted her hair a small bit, and I could see the feathered layers of her hair, she merely feathered it because it only made it harder for me to grab her hair. But it drove me crazy, and I had to hold back any smiles that would appear.

"Just what are you doing here?"

"Doyle, told me. He said that Argost was back, and that you needed help with training to fight. Said that you needed some motivation, and I'm here to get that motivation going."

She groaned a small bit, and shot a glare at me. I merely shrugged at her.

"Just why would someone like you be into this, Abby? Last time that I recall, you want to do nothing with us Secret Scientists, except bring us into battles. Especially after what you did to the Saturdays."

"I know, alright Miranda. But you're my sister, and I rather see everyone alive than dead. And you know I'm not a killer, but maybe I'll kill Doyle one day."

I let out a huff of air at her comment, but the smile was slowly starting to crawl on my face.

"But the point is, I want Argost dead and six feet under again here. He's been back twice, and now a third time, time to make sure that after he's dead, he stays dead."

Looking over at Miranda, her mouth twitched down into a frown for a few seconds, but there was a spark of anger flaring up in her eyes. This may or may not be a good thing, but this was a risky move to pull, but at least she's keeping herself in check unlike her sister. But I'm willing to play with some wild cards here.

"So when do we start training?"

"We are not doing any training, especially with you -"

"I'm not talking to you Abby, just to Doyle only."

"We start tomorrow, Abby, and no matter what your sister says you're staying and helping." 

"Good, I'm in on it. And I won't be backing out till this all ends."

I was pacing around the back porch, picking up acorns and throwing them into the backyard with anger. All the while I was being watched by Paul, who was sitting on the porch swing.

"Out of everyone, and I mean everyone, he picked my sister! Do the other Secret Scientists know about this Paul?"

My red hair smacked my face when I turned around to face him, and he just get gave me a small laugh.

"No one else knew about this, except for me and Doyle alone. Now relax a small bit, and come here."

He beckoned me to sit next to him, and I moved over there at a slow pace. Sitting down, he wrapped an arm around my waist and leaned me up against him, his free hand fumbling around with the knuckles of my left hand.

"Abby, she's out numbered here and she knows that."

"She can call for back-up any time that she wants."

"That's true, and so can we. But if Abby wants Argost gone as much as we do, it wouldn't do anything good for any of us by calling back up and attacking us. For now, we'll just have to watch her and make sure she doesn't mess up."

"And that means, I will have to do training with her?" 

"Pretty much, yes. Look, going further in training and perfecting your skills, it's not going to change you. You will always be Miranda Grey, a Secret Scientist, a doctor who studies quantum physics and particle acceleration, and the girl that I fell in love with. No matter what, nothing is going to severely change you, even after all of this ends. You'll still be you."

Grinning at him, I placed my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I could still feel the anger raging inside me, but it wasn't as strong as before. Paul had seemed to have settled that fire.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, but I know that if I don't agree they won't stop pestering and forcing me to advance my fighting skills. I've never really cared for the fight, I've always cared about what might happen if we do fight. Will we win or lose?, and who will live or die? It's question like those, that I don't want to fight, and I was raised by those questions every day of my life. I still go by them."

He stayed quiet towards my words, and I knew that he was thinking about them. They aren't something really to question about, they're just morals that my family follows on a daily basis. Though those morals might die one day, for now they're just hanging around on metal strings waiting to be snapped. And when they snap, I don't know what will even happen.

"Do you really follows those morals?

"Just about every time there is a fight. They're the reason why I don't take sides."

"Sometimes Miranda, it's just best to let some things go. Everyone has morals, and they change, and I'm sure you've changed your morals too. But if you really want to change them, it's your choice."

He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, and soon left me alone. Alone long enough to let me be consumed in my thoughts, and wander about myself.

The sunlight was still bright when I found Abby sitting on the porch steps, reading a few logs that she had pulled up on her phone screen. Finally, she turned her phone off in a quick second and waited.

"So you knew I was watching you?"

"It's pretty obvious, plus I felt the vibrations through the wood and a couple creaks. You're not exactly light-footed, unlike me."

"Let me set a few things straight. One false move against any of us here, I can give them the right to terminate you. And I'm not kidding when I can give them permission to terminate you, because I stopped playing around on stuff like this years ago. My second point is, you need to watch your moves and your back; you're not exactly here with any friendly allies."

"So you're just here to threaten me? Cause so far, Paul and Doyle have yet to do that, only you."

"If you think you feel threaten by me, then you really don't know what it feels like to be threatened."

Turning away from her, I went into the house without a further word to her. I caught Doyle out of the corner of my eye and I knew that he heard the conversation that I had with Abby, but it's something that I'm not going to care much about.


	5. Chapter 5

The muscles in my fingers tightened as I clenched my hands into fists, feeling the strength run through them. Flicking my hands, I heard the joints pop and grinned at the sound that came from them. Slowly rising to my feet, I pushed myself off the living chair and crossed the dark wooden floor.

"You shouldn't be moving. Not when you are recovering."

"Hush now, Gokul. You do not understand how it feels to be alive again."

"A mere tale turn real. I do not expect you to be fully alive. You are still dead in someway, but you will truly never live again."

"Alive or not, aren't I among the living once again? Still, I require more flesh to fully recover the form that I lost. . . All because one merely got away from me."

My dead-yellow eyes darted over to Gokul, as he merely meditated on the floor. He had merely followed an old legend from Canada, and made it come true. For bring me back I am grateful, but he could have brought me back without so much of me having to eat flesh to reform myself.

"She knows the snow as much as you, that is how you let one person slip out from your fingers. Now that she is out of your grasp, they are all hunting you. And quite possibly, to bring your death once more. For good this time."

Enclosing the distance between us, I jabbed one of my fingers between his eyes and he merely stared at me.

"Death will be an achievement that they will fail at this time. As long that I can gather flesh so I may regrow, death is far away from me at this point. I have experienced it twice, a third time, it will not happen."

"As you wish, but your fall may happen. Depends where you step along the path."

* * *

I smashed my fists into the pads that Doyle had over his hands, making me adjust my positions quickly and having to move into different spots. Sweat was already beading up on me, and my muscles were slowly aching at me for the long hours of the training.

"Are you going to give up?"

"Why should I give up?"

"So you don't lose yourself to the passion of the fight. Isn't that why you never truly fight?"

"Don't bring up old topics, Doyle. I rather keep what I say in the past, unless necessary."

He tripped me with his foot, and my back slammed into the ground, looking up at him, he gave me a cocky grin.

"You're definitely no Abby. She doesn't hold herself back and tries to protect her blind spots, and here you are falling and holding back."

"I refuse to be like my sister, and I will never end up like her. Let's do this over again."

Rolling onto my hands and feet, I shoved myself off of the ground and got ready to try once more.

"So why are you wanting to do it again?"

"I'll tell you later."

* * *

I paced back and forth, looking at the hologram map, seeking where to move to next.

"Why not return to your roots? Avoid the public eye and be somewhere, where no one will find you."

"They may seek me there, if I do go off to my roots. If the monks that raise Drew found my lair, so can the Scientists. For now, I will hunt."

"Hunt all you will, they will follow you."

Grinning, I slowly laughed as I pinpointed different locations on the map on many of the earth's regions. Many of these regions, I could go to and no one would ever expect, while others I would be seen and the Secret Scientists might soon be there.

"I will hunt, Gokul, for the hunt has just begun."

* * *

Author Note: Sorry if this chapter was short, I ever worked with Argost being first person before, so this was a good first shot. I will try to do better next time when he pops up in first person once more, so stay on your guard!


	6. Chapter 6

I ruffled my hair with the towel, as I listened to Paul talking on the phone through the door. He had been on the phone with Doc and the other Scientists for the past ten minutes, since I started up my head shower and ten minutes before my head shower. Shouting would pick up for a minute or so, but it quickly died down and I could hear some agreements be made. Slowly opening the door, I draped my towel over my shoulders and walked up behind Paul.

"No, she hasn't remembered anything. . .Yet. I'm not going to push her on remembering, I want her to recover them at her own pace, I don't want her to freak and go into panic mode like she did with Epsilon. . . Yeah, I know shouldn't have brought that up, but you guys get what I mean. Not my fault, that her adrenaline kicked in. Look all I'm saying is, give her time not push her."

He snapped his phone shut, and ran his fingers through his hair. I could see that he was upset about my memory ideal, but there was nothing much that we could do about it. Wrapping my arms around his waist, I shoved my face between his shoulder blades. He shook a small bit from his laugh, while prying my arms from him and he quickly held me bridal style.

"I heard the conversation Paul, so don't try to hide it from me."

"Not going to, but going to delay you on getting any more information. So how's your head doing?"

"Hair being pulled from Abby and some hard hits, I'll get over it. At least, I protected myself quite a bit."

"You're changing Miranda. It's a slow change, but at least you're letting us adjust to it too."

Laughing a small bit, he placed me down on my feet and walked away from me. Raising an eyebrow, he let out a sigh and I knew that he was going to explain to me.

"They're getting concern now Miranda. David is offering to probe at your mind to get the information, saying that this recovery is moving too slowly. I'm trying to get them off of your back, here. They also know about your training with Doyle and Abby."

"Let me guess, not happy with Abby helping but glad that Doyle is doing some help."

"Basically, yes. But if you're willing to have Abby here and help, along with Doyle and myself, they can't do much."

"It's merely been two weeks since Abby arrived, and we've been patching things up between us. And I should probably apologize to her."

"What did you do?"

"I threatened her the first day that she arrived here, and I know that Doyle heard. Told her that she better watch her back and what she does cause she isn't here with friendly allies, and that I can give you guys permission to terminate her."

He stared at me rather shock, and I folded my arms across my chest. Even though the two of us were getting along like we once had, I still find it hard to fully forgive her.

"But it might not be a complete apology though. She still has a lot to make up for, before I can really apologize to her."

"Miranda, you two need to work things out here. I hold no grudges or that sort of stuff against your sister and Doyle, he's gotten to the point where I think he wants to date her. Again. But, with you, you two need to get through this barrier that's blocking you guys and come to agreements."

"Maybe after all of this is over, I need to focus on one thing here. And that's making sure we're ready before Argost goes after another Secret Scientists again. We can't have any weak links within the Secret Scientists."

"Who said we had any weak links in the Secret Scientists?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, and shifted myself a small bit. I was one of the weak links within the Secret Scientists, along with our elder members, but there were many others who could easily be taken out if we didn't take precautions. We've met up before and talked about it, and I believe now we are finally taking action after so many years since we joined the Secret Scientists. But I know in my heart, we are too late in some sort of way.

"Look, weak links or not, everyone is important. Doc and Drew, they've been hit and taken out of fights before, so you and everyone else that believe themselves to be weak, you're not alone. We have weak spots too, but we're just better at defending them."

I heard my phone buzz on the dresser and I walked over to and flipped it open. It was a message from Epsilon, and I saw Paul open his up in the reflection of the mirror. He mumbled something underneath his breath, and I knew that whatever was in the message wouldn't be a good thing. Going against my mind on not opening the message, I opened it.

Five scientists dead. Scene brutal, stay on high alert.

He was sparing us from the full details, but at least he was kind enough to give us some information. Looking over at Paul, he was running his fingers through his hair once more and he was getting an extremely nervous face upon him. Walking over to him, I put a hand on his shoulder but he merely shrugged it off.

"Paul, what did your message say?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you, Miranda. If I did, then you'll freak out and everything else in between. Not letting that happen."

"Paul, I know five scientists are dead, and don't you think that I'm not upset about this already? This could mean that Argost had led an attack upon us now."

"And what if it wasn't Argost? What if it was someone else who led the attack? We can't be certain that it was Argost, we can't pin this on him until we get all the details and evidence."

"But you have that feeling that it had to be him? If he can kill dozens of scientists at Weird World, battle us constantly everyday when he first became our enemy, be revived and do it all over again, then he can do it for a third time! There's probably more people who was attacked by him, before he came at me that we don't even know about! Heck maybe there are people who are dead, after he fled when you came along and saved me!"

I shoved him away from me, and he looked at me rather shock and a bit hurt. I had a bit pride in hurting him, but the guilt was slowly consuming me now. Turning away, I left the bedroom that the two of us were sharing and headed out of the house. I couldn't stand being in this place for a moment longer, and the suffocation was slowly getting on my nerves.

"You want to go somewhere, but where?"

"Anywhere, that's just not here, Abby."

"To let you know, you're a bit of a shouter. Loud one at that. But where you want to go, I'll get you there. Just right now, let's wait until those two are dead asleep."

I nodded my head at, but I never turned to look at her.

I can handle the rest of the evening with Paul and Doyle, before Abby and I can take off into the night. Then when I'm away, I can breathe maybe.

"So where do you want to go?"

"The place where the five scientists were killed. If anything, Epsilon has the investigation with his men nearly done by now, so they'll be out of the area in an hour or two. But I want to go there during the night, maybe I can jog something up in my head."


	7. Chapter 7

The air was warm, slowly lacing my skin with small drops of sweat. Abby didn't tell me where we were exactly at, so I was glad on that part. And also for the fact that we were under the cover of night, too.

"Why does every place that I choose, end up to be a forest?"

"It's because you're a tree lover. That's my theory, here."

I stepped over roots and shoved branches out of my way, as we headed towards the area where the attack had happened. Abby was staying close behind me, keeping mainly silent and many words to herself. Even though we've started to slowly grow close with each other, I still felt the anger of her hurting my friends and joining the other side of the fight inside me. Glancing at her, I stopped short and felt ready to just reach out and talk to her.

But fear got a grasp of me, turning me away and I continued on walking.

"You looked as though you wanted to tell me something Miranda, so what is it?"

"It's nothing Abby, merely a stupid thought. It's not even worth asking about."

"Guessing it was about me, wasn't it? If it was, then just say it already. Don't le the words come out by someone else later one, say it and be done with it. At this point, to me it's now or never."

"Fine, it was about you! How could you, my sister, hurt the same people that we both came to know and trust? How could you join a completely different side, after all the years we've grown up together and known? When I found out, I was hurt Abby. Hurt that my own sister had become an enemy to the Secret Scientists, and to myself."

She looked at me rather shock, and I could see that there was a bit of guilt growing in her eyes from my words. And I racked my words through her even more.

"It hurt me even more when they fought against you, and it made me afraid that they were going to kill you. So I got them to back off from you as only myself, the Saturdays and Doyle could only handle you."

"So even after all this time, you still cared for me? Even after all that I did? Then why did you threaten me back at Paul's house?"

"I was angry and upset at this whole situation! I'm starting to snap and fall apart in every direction, here. Everything is ripping up in front of me, and I can't even keep it all together."

"You were always the one that was sensitive to things that were close to your heart."

Shaking my head, we continued on walking towards the intended area. The chirps of crickets went silenced as we passed by, and we soon walked upon the area where the attack had happened.

Epsilon and his men had already excavated and taken every bit of evidence of the scene from the clearing, so we weren't sure exactly where to even begin. We walked all around, trying to find anything that Epsilon probably didn't even notice.

"He probably already found everything, Miranda. There might not be anything left now, so let's get back to Paul's place and continue on with what was already going on."

Turning towards her, I shot her a glare and she sent one back at me in return.

"Just why did you want to come here really, Miranda?"

"David, he wanted to try some of his methods to hopefully make me enter a memory relapse, to where I could probably remember the whole attack. I thought that maybe by coming here, it would have sent me into a state where a memory would be able to resurface. Then if one memory came up, maybe the others would follow. I don't want people to make them surface for me."

"They're pressuring you, because Argost might have given you some useful information. And because things were moving slow, they were getting agitated and tried coming up with reasons to use David's methods."

"Yes, and now, they just got a pretty good reason to do those methods."

She looked around the whole area, but from the look in her eyes I could see that coming here was hopeless. Leaning up against a tree that was near the large clearing, I looked at the whole area that was bathed in the moonlight and the usual beams of light from the flashlight that Abby was using. It was a rather beautiful field, no signs of disturbance could be seen at all, like nothing had ever truly happened here.

"Abby, can you do an aerial view of this area? Maybe from above, something can be seen then from down here on the ground."

"Worth a shot, I'll let you know what I've seen when I get down on the ground."

She took off before I could say another word to her, and I watched her from the ground as she circled around in the sky. And all I could do was stand here on the ground, like I was blinded by the sun when stepping outside from a dark room.

* * *

The chilly morning air, it brushed against my face as I saw a familiar Hummer pull up on my gravel driveway. Walking down towards the car, I met with Dr. David Bara as he stepped out.

"So, the Secret Scientists are really going through with this whole idea about your techniques and helping Miranda regain her memory?"

"Just going to try some basic procedures first before I try my style, mate. So I'm betting she's still sleeping?"

"Yeah, betting she is cause it's only seven in the morning here. But I have seen her up around five in the morning before, doing some training. We got into a fight last night, so she's probably just staying in bed to clear up her thoughts before we talk."

He grabbed his bag from one of the passenger seats and slammed the door shut. I could see his eyes glancing around, and his mouth twitched into a frown.

"And just where is Abby? Thought you said that she was staying with you, Doyle and Miranda for a while? Because I don't want that troublemaker around when I'm working."

"I'm guessing a mission caught her eyes and she went to do it. We can't hold her here forever, so don't worry about it. She'll be back in a few days, so there won't be any trouble."

The two of us had just walked onto the deck, when Doyle came out of the house on his phone. He snapped it shut, and looked over at the both of us.

"Abby and Miranda are both gone."

"Okay, I was wrong. There's definitely trouble now."

We tried just about every little thing that we could think of to where Abby and Miranda could just be. Doyle mentioned the whole scene where the attack happened, and we put that on our list of possibilities. My fingers drummed on the granite counter top, as I stared at the list of any place where she could be.

"I'm saying we go to the attack place and catch them there. Paul, did she mention anything about it last night, when you two were arguing. I was outside, trying out some new night goggles, so I just heard a bunch of mumbling."

"She believes it was Argost who did the attack, but I shot it down. Told her that there wasn't any evidence of him attacking the camp, yet. She got so riled up, that we started to argue. She told me that if he can kill a dozen or so scientists at Weird World, battle us and get revived, then he can do it for a third time. Then she left the room, after that, it was quiet from there on."

David merely nodded his head, and Doyle leaned up against the back of the couch. Letting out a deep sigh, I grabbed the phone and sent a message to Epsilon to send one of his jets to my house.

"So what are you doing?"

Glancing up at Doyle, he had a raised eyebrow at me.

"Going off on your idea, Doyle. If they're both there, the let's get them while we still can. I'm pulling Epsilon into this too. He's coming with a jet of his. So, gear up and get ready, he's going to be here in five."

"For a man who runs a whole society, he sure does move fast."

I merely nodded my head in agreement with David's words, and went upstairs to grab anything that I would need for this quick mission. Because with this mission, there was going to be trouble, well more of two people who will be in trouble.

And I don't know how things are going to play out.


	8. Chapter 8

I rushed into the clearing, the others following behind me and I could see the evidence of a fight that happened here.

"Thought you said that you cleaned up the whole area, Epsilon?"

"I did, but this, this is new. At most, this probably happened later on, most likely late evening into the early morning hours."

Nodding my head, we slowly started our search over the whole area. Out of all the things that happened, this was one of the worst things. And to top it off, it just had to be in the same place where five scientists were killed.

Doyle had departed from us half ways through the search, but we didn't really question him about it when he did come back. Glancing up at him, he had a bit of a smirk on his face.

"The two of them, they're still lingering around. Abby's jet, it's cold so and doesn't look like they'll be taking off anytime soon. Which means for us, it will be hard for the two of them to get away."

"Good job mate, now all we got to do is catch up to them and bust them. And when we get them, I can try some of my works on them both to get the truth."

Walking up behind David, I smacked him on the back of his head and shot him a glare.

"We don't need use your methods, when we can simply just ask them questions. Plus, you're really not on Miranda's good side, Bara. So for now, keep your methods in your head. Any idea where they went off too, Doyle?"

"They're following a bunch of tree scratches. Apparently, someone took off running and the person went after them."

Looking at Epsilon, he nodded his head and we all followed Doyle. It was mainly quiet for the most part, till we could hear a bit of laughter and some bickering. And it sounded like they weren't alone. Breaking through a layer of tree branches, I saw the two of them helping someone out.

He was a man, probably no more than his late fifties at the most, his brown hair thinning and graying, but looked as though he stayed fit. He was covered in bandages, bruises, and dried blood probably from head to toe. He noticed the four of us guys, and I could see curiosity blooming in his bright, gray eyes.

He waved us down, and that motion caught Abby's attention. Doyle laughed a small bit as she stood up, and got ready to fire at us.

"Same team, Abby. Don't forget that."

"And to think we could get away for a while."

"Cute how you think you could get away. Well Abby, between you and me, you can't get away from me."

I could hear Miranda groan a small bit, and she rested a hand over her eyes. Sliding down the small slope, I came down to the three of them and raised an eyebrow at Miranda.

"Out of you three, you got the most explaining to do with me, Miranda. Don't think I'm going to forget."

"I get it already, so don't rub it in any further. But right now, I like you to meet James Anderson-Grey, he's the husband to my dad's cousin."

"Like the guy that creates journals on his expeditions and publishes them?"

"The one and only, and it's a pleasure to meet you all. Now, why don't we all stop hanging around here and get moving. This is no place to spend hours on end talking about every little detail about what is happening now, for who knows if the enemy is still lurking in the shadows."

* * *

I believe Paul was glad to have me back at his house, because the moment we were able to be alone with no one watching us, he had me in his arms and his face was pressed against the top of my head.

"You kind of, well more or less, had me freaked out when we found out that you two were gone. We don't need any more incidents going on, while everything else is happening. So for now, no more adventures, we just focus on your memory and training."

"Is that all, we are going to be focusing on?"

"And questioning your second-cousin, here. But now, we'll be keeping eyes on both you and Abby. Oh, and David wants to try some basic procedures on you, by the way. So be ready."

Groaning a small bit, I shoved myself away from Paul and he merely let out a heavy sigh. Folding my arms across my chest, I stared down at the floor.

"Look, I know you don't like to do things like this, but it's not much of a choice that we have here. We got to get things done, and sometimes we have to do stuff against things that we initially agreed upon."

"Agreed upon what? Mostly, you've been making the decisions and I'm still trying to have a say. The only major say that I had, was weeks ago. And that was me saying that I'm staying out of this whole Argost ordeal, but you all had to come and drag me back into this!"

He sat down on the edge of the bed, and removed the sunglasses from his amber-brown eyes.

"Yeah, we did drag you back into this whole mess, huh? But you did drag yourself out, with your sister, into the woods and found your dad's cousin. And us guys, we followed you into that. I did say that you were staying out of it, and that couldn't be kept. So, you can be angry at me for all I care."

"And what will that accomplish?"

"Nothing I guess, but at least now we got some more answers. So maybe, it will keep David away from your head for a bit longer?"

"Can we go for a walk in the woods? I know, we just got back from a wooded area, but I'd like to have some peace and quiet, and I didn't get that when I was out with Abby."

He reached out for my hand, and I grasped it gently as he dragged me out of the room and through the house. I could see Epsilon talking with James and David was listening while they were hanging out in the kitchen; and taking a quick glance into the living room, Abby and Doyle were just barely starting to argue with each other from different sides of the room. Slipping out through the back door, and out into the woods.

Paul didn't say a single word to me as we walked, but I slowly realized that the path that we were following was to the location where I had been ambushed. The first place where this whole mess began.

His fingers played around with my red hair, braiding it then dragging his fingers slowly through each braid. I kind of laughed a small bit, but I soon stopped when we got to the area.

My fingers laced through the scratch marks that lingered on some of the trees, and I looked at the scene all around me. Even though the snow was now gone, I could still feel the coldness settle down on my skin, like the day when Argost first showed his face.

 _I was plunged into the snow, like a ragdoll thrown down onto the ground. I slowly rose up from the snowy ground, and looked at him as he came close to me._

" _You're dead Argost, there's no way you could have been brought back. Not for a third time."_

" _But dear Dr. Grey, no one can keep me dead truly forever. All you need is a simple tale and bring it to life. With a bit of magic involved."_

 _He laughed a small bit, and I jumped out of his way as he lunged at me. I could feel the fear run through me, as he got ready to lung at me again._

"Gokul, that's how."

"What about him, Miranda?"

"That's how Argost came back. He came back by magic. Gokul, he brought the Wendigo story to life, Paul."

He gave me a look that was telling me that I was crazy, but I could see that my words were pondering around in his head. It all soon finally clicked, and he quickly sent a message to Epsilon on what I told him. Leaning up against Paul, I stared at the field one more time before he turned the both of us away so we can return to the house.


End file.
